The Third Holmes
by torchwoodlover-123
Summary: There were many photographs of the Holmes family or what the outside world perceived to be the Holmes family, but they weren't because there would always be one Holmes missing and that Holmes was a certain Teaboy at torchwood Cardiff.
1. Chapter 1

There were many photographs of the Holmes family or what the outside world perceived to be the Holmes family, but they weren't because there would always be one Holmes missing and that Holmes was a certain Teaboy at torchwood Cardiff.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto grumbled as he walked into the tourist office and into the hub

"Bloody rain!" He was soaked to the skin, were was his older brothers umbrella when you needed it, oh yeah in hell with the rest of his family.

Owen stalked past him Ianto glanced at him and made a few simple deductions

. Gwen and he had a row

. Hungover

. Got bitten by a cat on the way here

. Desperately needs coffee

"Owen next time you pet a cat make sure you don't stick your hand in its face!"

Owen spun round

"What?!"

Ianto just smiled

"I know everything remember, or did Gwen make you forget the entire contents of your brain in her car this morning?"

Owens jaw dropped

"You better not have one of those necklace things tea boy, because I swear to god you couldn't have known that without asking me or Gwen! Not that we'd tell YOU!"

Ianto nodded faking understanding and Iantos voice lowered

"Yes that's true, but remember , I DO know everything Owen"

His voice then returned to normal and the sinister look that appeared on his face was replaced with a smug smile

"Coffee?"

Owen just grumbled and returned to his desk, only then did Ianto realise how much of him was like his brothers as he realised.


	3. Chapter 3

Iantos phones rang, correction, Iantos personal phone rang.

The smug voice on the other line made him real back in disgust

"What!" He snapped, speak of the devil the British Government was obviously making phone calls now.

"Well that's a lovely way to greet your older brother"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not more cheerful but have you not remembered what happened just about a few weeks ago!"

"Ahh yes the cyber girl incident" the disappointment was clear in Mycrofts grew angrier.

"Goodbye Mycroft have a pleasant day!" He slammed down the top of the phone and went back to the coffee maker.

When he brought the coffee round half an hour later Tosh was scanning something on her computer.

_She brought me a coffee the other day she's my friend isn't she?_

"Hi Tosh what you doing?" Ianto handed her the usual and rested his hands on her chair.

Tosh looked up startled

"Oh umm I'm just trying to find out who's this number is, they've been searching the name Torchwood on their browser for the past week"

Iantos heart stopped when he read the number on the screen it was none other than his sociopath of a brother.

Ianto rolled his eyes an muttered to himself

"Well done Sherlock. Well bloody done!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tosh turned to Ianto

"Did you say something Ianto?"

Ianto's expression faded from shock to neutral as he slipped his mask back onto his face, it was a Holmes family trait.

"No just talking to myself, you know me Tosh"

But the truth was no-one knew Ianto at all.

The familiar ring of a phone caught the rest of the team's attention, Ianto had left it on loud.

He cursed and fumbled in his jacket to find the mobile he had shoved in there earlier, the team looked confused and Owen cleared his throat and motioned to the phone in his hand.

"Tea-boy this is your phone and its not ringing, so who's phone are you looking for?"

Ianto's mind ran through various excuses until he found one he knew the team would buy.

"I bought a new one the other day I haven't had time to switch them yet, with work and everything..."

He stood rooted to the spot reading everyone's faces for any sign that he was off the hook.

"Right... Ok then" Owen handed the phone back with only a small hint of suspicion showing on his face.

Jack just nodded and walked away with Gwen at his heels, Tosh turned in her chair and handed him the phone that had previously been in Owen's hand.

"You may have fooled them but you can't fool me Ianto"

He took the phone, swallowed and walked away. He disappeared from the main hub and down to his desk in the archives he only emerged when Jack called him on the comms.

"IANTO! A Mr Mycroft Holmes is on the phone for you! He says you owe him for something!"

Ianto snapped, he kicked the cabinets and punched the walls, he'd clean the mess up later for now he had a phone call to take care of.


	5. Chapter 5

"That son of a bitch!" Ianto shouted into the depths of the archives, luckily this was the only area of the hub with no cameras and it was deep enough underground to not be heard were the team were.

"I'm coming sir! One second!" Ianto grabbed his emergency phone (the one he used for family) and smashed it under his foot.

He passed Gwen on his way to Jacks office and avoided her gaze god he hated that woman, the stupid compassion that got them into trouble every fucking time! What was it Mycroft said? Oh yeah caring is not an advantage, for him it certainly was not. Jack was waiting for him when he walked in, he held out the phone and Ianto took it looking at the Captain questioning eyes, Jack just shrugged and walked out giving him privacy.

"For god's sake Mycroft leave me alone! I left you all behind 10 years ago! Just stop!"

Ianto's voice grew quieter

"Please? For me?"

"Ianto I worry about you and I just want to warn you Sherlock will be dropping by"

From the hub the team could hear a cup smash as Ianto hurled it at the floor, they all waited for any sign of movement and then they watched as Ianto ran from the hub.

"Tosh I need you to-"

"Already got it" she pointed to the cctv on her screen were Ianto could be seen then he turned to the camera and was gone again.


	6. update

hi guys so nearly every comment I get from you beautiful people is to write more... I'm sorry it's one of my many flaws that god chose me to have the attention span of a goldfish, and then there's the fact about continuity in the last two chapters again I'm sorry and thennnnn there is the bit about my grammar again I'M SORRY I CANT HELP IT, I do try to spell or word things properly but my brain knows ideas and what to say it's just i cant necessarily word it. So thanks for being patient the new longer chapter will up soon.

love you all

Dangel xxxx 3


End file.
